Electromagnetic actuators are actuating devices operated using magnetic field forces or electric current. Magnetic actuators are sometimes stand-alone with an electronic control assembly mounted directly to the actuator. Further, the magnetic actuators use magnets, solenoids, or motors to actuate the actuator by either supplying or removing power. The magnetic actuators are configured to operate between a close position and an open position.
A solenoid valve may be used to actuate the magnetic actuator by either supplying or removing power. The solenoid valve is an integrated device containing an electromechanical solenoid which actuates either a pneumatic or hydraulic valve, or a solenoid switch, which is a specific type of relay that internally uses an electromechanical solenoid to operate an electrical switch. To maintain a certain open or close state, the solenoid valve will need to have electricity for its electromagnet, as not all states can be configured as rest states. The magnetised state, i.e. the state in which the electromagnet of the solenoid will be generating a magnetic field by consuming current will always cause energy consumption, as this state cannot be a rest state
Prior art solenoids are burdened by the continuous consumption of electricity required by the electromagnet of the solenoid to maintain an electrically magnetised state.
An electromechanical lock utilizing magnetic field forces is disclosed in EP 3118977A1. This document is cited here as reference.
A reduced power consumption electromagnetic lock is disclosed in US 20170226784A1. This document is also cited here as reference.
A pulse controlled microfluidic actuators with ultra-low energy consumption is disclosed in Sensors and Actuators A 263 (2017) 8-22. This document is also cited here as reference.
A switchable gas and liquid release and delivery actuator is disclosed in US 20180154034A1. This document is also cited here as reference.
An information recording/reproducing device having an actuator is disclosed in JP 2009187632A. This document is also cited here as reference.
However, the prior art actuators are deficient in having many unnecessary parts and consuming a lot of energy.
“Electromagnetic actuator” and “magnetic actuator” are used interchangeably in this application.